Through Other Eyes
by Blanket of Rain
Summary: Basically, these are non-chronological stories behind certain events in the to aru universe. Will usually contain Touma X Mikoto. Example? Like how Touma ended up at the Tokiwadai dorm open house. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


There are some events in the story of the To aru universe that are unexplained, so I create little stories behind them. There won't be a regular update since, I'll only write about this when I find another scene or something. Like, how Touma magically ended up somewhere by coincidence... May not be totally in tune with the actual time line ^_^ so forgive me for that

**Through Other Eyes**

To Aru Kagaku no Railgun – Episode 19

Something Only You Can Do 

By chance, Kamijou Touma was given a pass by Komoe-sensei, to help him in developing powers apparently. It was contained in a pure white envelope with gold embroidery and had his name written on the back with a heavy black marker. A pass to what? A pass to Tokiwadai Academy Dorm's open house day. It was for him to observe how those with high levels act and maybe pick something up himself.

In Komeo-sensei's words,

"Since Kamijou-chan hasn't developed even by 0.1 percent on the ability scales, maybe it would do you good to watch and imitate how those with high levels behave? I'm not saying you're stupid. I'm just saying that maybe your intelligence lies in other... fields. I sent the invitations your apartment. Oh! And bring sister-san along so you don't go around gawking at girls there."

He recalled the magical phone call that woke him this perfect Saturday morning...

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Komoe-sensei…" He mumbled to himself as Index jumped around him in glee as they entered the lobby of the dorm. It looked more like a hotel than a dorm, with a line of maids on each side of the door, welcoming each guest and others offering to be a guide around the building. Incidentally, the girl who was welcoming them just spouted off Index's magic word.

"Welcome to Tokiwadai Dormitory's open house. We have flower arrangement, cross stitching, fashion pictorials, baking, a musical exhibition and an **All you can eat buffet **among other things." The girl in the maid outfit said with a smile.

Index's eyes shined like a cat in the night.

"Touma! Touma! Touma! Let's go eat at the buffet!" She shouted out loud like a child while jumping around enthusiastically and waving her arms. It made him sigh.

"Didn't we just have lunch?" He asked in an attempt to deny her. He knew Index had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"But I want to eat! I want to eat now!" She demanded while pouting and stomping her foot.

"You can eat all you want later, let's at least tour around first" He said, while showing the guide an apologetic expression for Index's behavior.

"Buffet! Buffet! Buffet!" Index shouted as she ran off on her own.

"Oi! Index! Wait!" Touma called out while stretching his hand to stop her. Too late, she had disappeared around the corner.

"For goodness sake, does she even know where the buffet is?" He said, exasperated as he bowed in apology to the maid and ran after Index.

"A girl in all white can't be that hard to find." He said as he turned the corner only to be met with a hall branching off into three and no nun in sight.

His head dropped in the irony of it all.

"Fukuo da…"

About an hour and multiple unfortunate events later, he still hadn't found a trace of the foreign nun. He tried asking around, but this usually lead to something being accidentally dropped on him or him trying to catch something dropped by one of the dormers and ending up falling down the stairs or smashing against some heavy equipment. So he stopped after the tenth or eleventh time it happened. No one had seen an all white wearing girl any way.

He sighed while staring at the courtyard from the second floor. There had been no sign of Index, even at the buffet. He was just hoping she hadn't gotten herself into trouble, which could later be blamed on him. He continued to stare blankly at the sight before him. It seemed people were gathering for a presentation or something. There was a stage and multiple seats in front. He saw some familiar faces namely Kuroko and her friend Uiharu who he met at the mall.

A flash of white peeked from the corner of the stage.

"Index?" He tried to look further, but it hid behind the stage again.

"What the hell is she doing there!" He almost shouted as he rushed down the stairs and toward the courtyard. This was a recipe for disaster and he had to stop it, before it affected him. He rushed down the stairs and through the halls.

When he reached the courtyard, he found that it quite was noisy and filled with people. Everyone seemed to be too busy chatting to notice anything else. He smiled at his little piece of luck and sneaked his way to the backstage.

"Now, let's see what trouble you're trying to get me into..." He said to no one in particular as he peeked from the corner.

Certainly there was a girl in all white and it was someone he knew very well, but it wasn't a certain nun in possession of 103,000 forbidden texts.

It was certain middle schooler with 10,000 sisters and she seemed to be breathing unevenly.

_Biri-biri? What's she doing?_ He asked himself as he studied her further. Something was off.

"This is bad. My heart is really thumping hard." Mikoto said as she felt her chest and looked worriedly at the instrument in front of her. Her eyes wavered and her stance didn't show her usual radiance and energy.

_She's nervous about playing that violin in front of everyone. _He thought as he watched her. Even if she was loud and acted rashly, he knew that she was also rather shy and could only take so much like any person. She was still a just a normal girl, no matter how many armies she could fell or how many cities she could level.

_You're taking on too much again aren't you? _He started to walk towards her to calm her down in a way only he could. She seemed too preoccupied with her nervousness to notice anything else.

"Damn it! Get it together!" She shouted while slapping her own cheeks in an attempt to compose herself. He gzedat her from about 3 steps away.

"Um…" He started to get her attention.

She looked up to see who was talking and dropped her jaw in shock. She seemed speechless or maybe it was more of a loss for words. A hint of pink burnt up on her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry to bother you. I kind of got separated from the companion I brought here… She's a girl about this height." He explained while showing Index's height. "And is wearing a white nun's outfi-"

She mumbled something dark under her breath.

"Eh?" Touma exclaimed, not understanding what she said.

"I SAID WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Mikoto shouted loudly as her face flushed further.

"S-sorry!" Touma immediately replied. "B-but I'm not suspicious. See, I have an invitation card" He explained as he brought out the pass from Komoe-sensei. Misaka didn't seem to care.

"Did you come to make fun of my performance? You came to laugh at me wearing something I'm not used to?" She demanded to know while flaring up with every word.

"I didn't… really. Actually, I think you look really pretty-" He tried to clarify before he was cut off.

Mikoto's face reddened like a tomato, but obviously her rage won her over as she grabbed the chair like a pro wrestler and threatened to swing it down on his head. That was his exit signal.

_T-time to go! _He shouted in his mind.

"BAKAAAA!" She screamed as Touma quickly ran out of sight. Though, he could still hear her heavy breathing from the side of the stage.

He wondered if it worked.

After a few seconds, he carefully peeked from the corner to see how she was doing and smiled. It worked. She was smiling peacefully as she started to pick up her violin. She really did look very beautiful.

His job was done. Now he had to get away before she came on stage or she might fling that violin at him. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, taking care to not let anyone notice him.

As soon as he came back into the dormitory halls, clapping came from the courtyard. He immediately walked farther away as to not be seen and possibly ruin the performance by aggravating a certain middle schooler. He climbed up the stairs and proceeded on returning to his search for Index.

Just as he started to walk through the halls again, strong, enduring and clear music came flowing into his ears. It stopped him in his tracks. This was her song, her music. He listened intently as he looked into the courtyard from the second floor, where he couldn't be seen and smiled.

* * *

><p>Obviously... I made Touma quite the scheming person here. Have you ever met someone who's actually smart, who actually rarely stops thinking and analyzing things, but chooses to act like an idiot?<p>

It's actually pretty useful to be like that since it lets you avoid certain situations. Plus it's more fun to just do stupid things and enjoy life than be smart, rich and "successful".So in my opinion, Touma isn't ignorant about romantic approaches, he just does so out of convenience and... honestly, who can pick one girl when you have about 10,000 other girls ready to strangle or shock you when you do.

THE END ^_^ (next up... Misaka's first Tsundere moment in season II and the events that led to it)


End file.
